Timeline
The Flavor Text located on many cards across the different sets actually tell a story of a mysterious planet, commonly referred to as the "Creature World" where great mystical and mythical creatures live; This world is divided by the Five Civilizations of Light, Water, Darkness Fire and Nature. The stories told tell about the wars and alliances between the civilizations, and the many Heroes and Villains that have made their impact on this world. This page documents the various significant events that occur during the "plot", based on what can be drawn from flavor text. Base Set *In the beginning, the Five Civilizations of Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature lived in harmony. Each with their own way of living, they each respected eached other and never had reason to cause conflict. However, all of that changed during one fateful night, when the Fiona Woods of the Nature Civilization was bathed in a strange aurora. Evo-Crushinators of Doom *The Great Explosion occurs, causing several earthquakes and wreaking havoc on the planet's environment. This is also known as "the cataclysm". *The first victims of the Explosion were the Darkness civilization and their underground cities. The Darkness invades the surface world and attacks Fiona Woods, the heart of the Nature realm. *The Water civilization's underwater city collapses, and the civilization invades the Fire realm for easy conquest. *Silver Fist forms the Silver Hair tribe to defend the forest against the invading Parasite Worms. Rampage of the Super Warriors *Darkness brings forth Demon Commands to crush the Silver Hair tribe. *Nature's Giants awaken to defend the Nature realm. *Humans and Dragonoids in the Fire realm band together to fend off the invading Water forces. Shadowclash of Blinding Night *The Light civilization, which has been unaffected by the cataclysm and watching what happens on the surface, teams up with the Nature civilization to defend the forests. *Darkness recruits Fire to begin an assault on Light's airborne city. Light is forced to retreat to defend against the attack. *Water remains neutral to the Light and Dark factions, lending aid to both. Survivors of the Megapocalypse *The civilizations rebuild from the explosion. *The Megapocalypse occurs, awakening Billion-Degree Dragon and unleashing the Survivors. *Sinister General Damudo organizes an army to invade Nature once again. Stomp-A-Trons of Invincible Wrath *Each civilization attacks the Survivors with new evolution creatures , and the Survivors are defeated. *The Cyber Lords and Dragonoids begin drilling to the planet's core. *Light attacks Fire and levels the Fire civilization's capital. Fire resurrects Bolmeteus Steel Dragon, and Fire begins a counterattack headed by Armored Decimator Valkaizer and Pyrofighter Magnus. Magnus evolves into Lava Walker Executo, while Cutthroat Skyterror evolves into Balesk Baj, the Timeburner. The forces have a focus on Dragonoids and Armored Wyverns. Thundercharge of Ultra Destruction *Light, with Gariel, Elemental of Sunbeams, successfully repels the Darkness and Fire forces. Silver Glory, Invincible Fortress barely escapes damage. *Cosmic Nebula is created. *Nature's Mystery Totems invade the Darkness civilization. *The Burning Beast group, led by Innocent Hunter, Blade of All and consisting of Wild Racer Chief Garan, Tangle Fist, the Weaver, Quixotic Hero Swine Snout, Silvermoon Trailblazer, Kyrstron, Lair Delver, Siege Roller Bagash, Zack Ranba, the Sword Attacker, and Steam Rumbler Kain is created. Epic Dragons of Hyperchaos *Burning Beast aims to revive the Dragons. *Emperor Quazla creates a device that causes the planet's core to crack, awakening the Dragons. *Light mobilizes the Mecha Del Sols to counter the dragons. Fatal Brood of Infinite Ruin *Ballom, Master of Death gets crushed by Stratosphere Giant, temporarily ending the war between Darkness and Nature. *Ballom revives as Stallob, the Lifequasher. Shockwaves of the Shattered Rainbow *The impacts from the battle between the Dragons, Cyber Moons, and Mecha Del Sols cause the Spirit Quartz to appear. *Co-operations between the civilizations caused multicolored creatures to appear. *At one root of the shattered rainbow, the Initiates raised a new continent from the depths of the sea. Blast-O-Splosion of Gigantic Rage *The Wave Strikers appear, forming the Cooperative Assault Force. *Multicolored spells are developed. Thrash of the Hybrid Megacreatures *The five Avatars ("Kings", in the OCG) appear. *The Cooperative Assault Force, led by Kilstine, begin their search for the Avatars. *Wise Starnoid, Avatar of Hope defeats Überdragon Bajula in one shot. Eternal Phoenix *New alliances are forged between former enemies, leaving certain individuals offended. * The sixth "king", Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragonflame, appears. Its power burns up Wise Starnoid, Avatar of Hope, Aura Pegasus, Avatar of Life, and Cruel Naga, Avatar of Fate. * Eternal Phoenix then fights the remaining kings, Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom and Soul Phoenix, Avatar of Unity, for about a week, during which many lives are lost. It eventually wins. Generate Gear *A new time of peace is forged between the five civilizations. During this time, new technologies are developed. Secret of Hidden Gear *A secret technique, 'Accelerating,' has been uncovered, further refining the potency of the Cross Gears. Some have begun to dedicate themselves to them, while others lost respect for them. Origin of Perfect Gear *The unity between the civilizations comes to an end *The Splash Queens and Liquid People begin an assault on the Fire Civilization and Nature Civilization. *Some were unimpressed with the power of the Cross Gear. * The Armored Wyvern, creatures who could only be tamed by Dragonoids, began to trust and accept the Feathernoids as suitable partners. *Three new Evolution Dragon Creatures appeared (Super Necrodragon Abas Nonaris, Überdragon Valkyrias, and Super Terradragon Bramgreil) The Over-Technocross *Despite being forgotten about, the Cross Gear's power keeps growing, leading five of them to evolve into the Catastrophe Cross Gears, thus creating Evolution Cross Gear. *The power between them is immense, disrupting the seas, burning the earth, and causing mass destruction all around them. *The destruction is so great that the Gears rip through Space and Time, creating black holes that swallow almost everything. *The survivors seal the gears away to protect themselves from the destructive power. *After ten thousand years have passed, Phoenixes from the Universe will appear and begin a new generation's war. Spectacle Nova *Ten Thousand Years have passed since the Cross Gears were sealed away and the world, now labled "Old World" is still gradually being swallowed by the Space Rift. *With the appearance of the Five Phoenixes (Supernova Venus la Saint Mother, Supernova Mercury Gigablizzard, Supernova Pluto Deathbringer, Supernova Mars Disaster and Supernova Jupiter King Empire) the Five Civilizations promote an increase of wealth and Military power to compete with the Phoenixes. *The first to start the Military Expansion were the Great Mecha Kings, who sent some to the Central Continent to take it from the Dreammates. However, not knowing the power of said creatures lead to their downfall. Thus the Great Mecha Kings gave up that area and sent their soldiers to other parts of the world for resources. The Ultimate Nova *The Great Mecha Kings turn their focus on the Tyranno Drake race and invade their home: the Crystal Tower, which is a source of tremendous energy. *Both sides seek a resource to maintain their armies. The Drakes, lead by Dolzabard, Superior Dragonic Phoenix, attempt to defend their home against the machine army. *Despite their might, the Great Mecha Kings became too much for the Tyranno Drakes and they were overwhelmed, losing many of their number. The spectators of this event, the Grand Devils, take note of this as the remaining Tyranno Drakes make their way to Skull Castle, home of the Grand Devils. Noting the similarities between the two races, a desperate Dolzabard proposes an alliance. Facing a crisis in the evolving technology, the Tyranno Drakes and the Grand Devils form an alliance. History of Devil Nova *In order to counter the Great Mecha Kings, The Grand Devils attempt to preform the art of resurrection via the Inferno Gate, to bring back to life old races. Despite the art being incomplete, they manage to bring back Ancient Creatures such as Jumasol, Bloodcurdling Fuuma, and Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits, who due to this in-completion mutated into Death Arcadia, Devil Saint. *With this resurrection art, the joint army of the Grand Devils and the Tyranno Drakes manage to exact their revenge against their enemies, capturing the attention of the Phoenixes. *Not able to leave the situation alone, the Phoenixes act, sending troops to invade the home of the Grand Devils. There, they discover Death Arcadia who they realize never existed 10 thousand years ago. Growing in strength, Death Arcadia proves to be a match for the Phoenixes. It was then that the Phoenixes realized that the Grand Devil's powers rivaled their own due to their resurrection abilities The Dragonic Nova *By the actions of the Dreammates, events begin to unravel. They uncovered that the tear of time and space at the entrance of The Universe Gate had enlarged. * From the expanded rift, small "Comet" Phoenixes begin to emerge. While small, they proved to be powerful. *The new Phoenixes proved to be formidable adversaries against the Grand Devils forces, so much so that the Grand Devil/Tyranno Drake Collaboration use the Hell Hands to force ancient races out of the Inferno Gate. Doing so they revive the champions of the ancient world: Dragons. *Its revealed that the true aim of the use of the Inferno Gate was the revival of the Dragons, however doing so inadvertently created the Apollonia and Poseidia Dragons, Light and Water Dragons who have never existed in the ancient world. *With the success of the resurrection of the dragons, the Tyranno Drakes and Grand Devils attempt to fuse themselves and the Dragons together to become a new race entirely. With the birth of the Phoenix/Tyranno Drake hybrid: Supernova Apollonus Dragerion The Grand Devils and Tyranno Drakes march forward to unleash their new creation against the Phoenixes The End of the Universe *With each Civilization now having their own Dragons, the Five Civilizations collaborate on ways to defeat the Phoenixes. By increasing their Military prowess, the Civilizations wage war against the phoenixes, but despite that, the Phoenixes' strength is unwavering. Even so, they refused to give up. *However the worst Phoenix finally made its appearance in the midst of the battle. The source of despair, Supernova Black Hole Thantos drained the life force from the Five Civilizations, not only making the battle one-sided in favor of the Phoenixes, but also driving the civilizations's allied forces into despair. *When all hope seemed lost, the appearance of hope Supernova Bigbang Anastathis revived the lost hope felt among the allied forces. And so, the final battle between Hope and Despair finally commenced... *As a result, the battle between them distorted Time and space. The two Phoenixes destroyed one-another, causing a bright light before disappearing. The remaining Phoenixes scattered themselves across the world to find the light. And with their disappearances, marked the end of this era... Violence Heaven * With the battle against the Phoenixes behind them, the five civilizations, with the addition of the ancient resurrected races, begin to assist one another to help survive the war-torn world they were left with. * Among this survival, Gods arose with in it, seeking to reshape the world and bring about it new life and peace. Despite the different beliefs between the Civilizations, the former liveliness and culture was restored and the Civilizations regained that once lost peace once again. * Hidden in this restored peace however, was desire. Despite the new Gods ruling the Creature World with peace and prosperity, the Darkness Civilization was secretly enhancing their military power, while at the same time, attempting to bring back their former leader, Ballom, Master of Death * Elsewhere in the Fire Civilization's Bolshack Valley, a new dragon was born. Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon, was entrusted with the courage to protect the weak, and was also blessed with a gentle heart, and an intelligent mindset. At the same time, in the Light Civilization a new symbol for them was born as well: Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit. Violence Creator * To ensure that they had sufficient Military Power, one of the Darkness Generals Olzekia, General of Decapitation staged a coup d'eat against the Gods. To their pleasure, the unsuspecting Gods succumbed to them and fell into chaos. * The Nature Civilization was the first to respond to the movement by the Darkness Civilization and using the power of each civilization with the power of the planet itself, they successfully create Violence Thunder, Extreme Dragon Wizard. The price of such a feat was the rapid devastation of the Nature Civilization. Despite their current victory, there was no time for celebrations... Dragonic Wars * In spite of wanting to obtain peace, the Gods were wounded in Darkness' violent movement. As the civilization strongly pressed forward, their main goal was finally achieved: The Resurrection of Ballom. Through time and space, Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons was born. * With the arrival of Ballom, the God of Ultimate Transcendence, Akuzen broke the barrier between "good" and "evil":and created a being to counter Ballom: King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia. Leading an army of Lost Crusaders, the servants of the Gods went on the offensive to push back the Darkness army. * Fearing yet another era of war, Bolmeteus rushed to the Light Civilization to discuss the matter with Ulpheus. Perfect Heaven *And so, the Lost Crusaders, and the Darkness army clashed, Ballom Emperor leading his Army. The Weapon known as "Violence Heaven" was created by the Gods to end the fighting once and for all granted the factions didn't destroy one another first. Before the weapon was unleashed however, yet another, unexpected being arose from his long slumber: The former Avatar of Doom... * Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness appeared and joined in the battle, but with the power of the Five Civilizations, an ancient duo arrived as well: Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon, and Miracle Rumba. However the power of these beings were too immense to be suppressed and as such the control of them were lost. * After a long debate, Bolmeteus and Ulpheus came to a consensus, that they will form a truce with one another and Vortex Evolve with each other form a being powerful enough to end the fighting. The end result would be Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon. * Bolpheus and Zero clashed one final time with Bolpheus finally putting an end to the war with Zero Phoenix's destruction. At the end of it all, a wave of realization washed over the survivors. The war may be over, but everything that they worked for was gone once again. All that was left was a desolate wasteland they were forced to call home. Among the destruction, a Quintet known as the Five Element Gods arose, linked, and used whatever power was left, linked to one another to restore the world to its once former self. The World was released from its "Endless Suffering" and true peace was once again restored... for now... Battle Galaxy *Hundreds of years after the final battle between Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon and Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness, the civilizations returned to the peace they once had so many millennia ago. The days of "Endless Suffering" were gone, and the Five Civilizations were once again in the time of peace, where cultures flowed and respect for one another was dominant. *To celebrate the years of peace, the civilizations joined and promoted a tournament known as the "Sengoku Fighting competition". This world-wide tournament was held annually in various locations around the world and was shown to be popular, as this was made to determine the Creature World's "Next Hero". *One of the first challengers to rise to this tournament were the Samurai, who trained and mastered the ancient weapons known as "Cross Gears", and the one leading them, was a descendant of the legendary Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny, Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon. No one was able to withstand to his double slash technique and was able to make himself known within the tournament. *Another Faction made their appearance in the Tournament, the Knights. Beside the shady Mystic Lights, the sly Ice Fangs and the House of judgements, The Thunder, one group however, The Aristocratic Knights known as the House of the Demonic Eye made the biggest impression. Lead by Romanoff the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye, They had started to flaunt their power in the competition. They used special spells known as "Magic Shots" and competed with the Samurais in the competition. With victory as their only purpose. Lock-on Heroes *With tens of thousands of participants continuing to fight for the title, and with the 100th anniversary of the tournament approaching, during this time, another group of creatures make an impact within the tournament, the elusive Shinobi creatures, with their Ninja Strike Abilities. *At The day of the 100th Anniversary, Consecutive winners include Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon, Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality, Romanoff the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye and Alexander the 3rd, Emperor of the Demonic Eye. Bolmeteus "Kensei" Dragon appeared as well. As the number of contenders increase, The competition became extremely massive in scale. After 10 years, the qualifications were over. Ultra Duel *During the qualifying rounds, new weapons known as Fortresses are used in the battles. As a result, the qualfications were prolonged and making the competition seem like a personal to personal war. Valkyrias Musashi, Ultimate Battle Dragon, has appeared and became a favorite among spectators. *As the tournament drew closer to the end, the battles became more intensified and more exciting. Greatest Champion *The Top Eight of the Sengoku Fighters Tournament were finally announced. Making it to the top eight were: Shiden Galaxy, Super Champ, Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser, El Levain, Lord of Spirits, Saigou Giant, Master of Destiny, the Spirit Wolf Phoenix, King Balcry, Demonic Eye Lord, Violence "Bolt" Dragon, and White Heaven, Thunderclap Elemental. This was a very powerful, yet vibrant list of fighters. *The fights were intense and one by one fighters fell until there were only two: Shiden Galaxy, Super Champ, and Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser. The The Samurai and Knights both supported their lead fighters, each designing a personalized weapon for each combatant. The Samurai created the cross gear "Galaxy Blade - THE FINAL" for Shiden, and while he knew how powerful it was and how it would definitely seal his chance at victory, he refused to take it, saying it was too powerful and the very wielding of it could destroy the planet. saying it was too powerful and the very weilding of it could destroy the planet. The Knights on the other hand, made the "Galaxy Shot - HELL" which Caesar took without hesitation. *The Finals arrived. Greatest Caesar, armed with the Galaxy Shot used the weapon and inadvertedly created a distortion, that risked the lives of the fighters and spectators. *Making the ultimate choice, and in turn stopping Greatest Caesar, Shiden Galaxy armed himself with the Galaxy Blade and ultimately defeated Greatest Ceaser, destroying him and the weapon in the process. In the aftermath, it was declared that Shiden Galaxy was now the winner of the Sengoku Fighters Tournament, and now considered the "Greatest Champion". *The distortions caused by the bullets fired by the Galaxy Shot now open the once peaceful world into yet another period of war... Evolution Saga *Out of the Distortions, a mysterious asteroid appeared, called Original Heart . And along with it, the creatures known as Origins . As soon as the Original Heart made its place, the earth was attacked and the land was engulfed in an inferno in one night. Once the flames disappeared, the Origins, in the form of a batillion marched forward with one objective: Take over the world. *Origins... as their name suggests, these were the very first sentient life in the Creature World's history, brought back through the space-time distortions, to reclaim what was originally theirs. In response, the Light and Darkness Civilizations created factions to battle against their new adversaries, the White Knights , from Light and the Reapers from Darkness. In the Fire Civilization, The Dragons and the Fire Birds followed suit, lead by their newest addition: Bolshack NEX *Angered by the destruction caused by the invaders, Seven Creatures rose to oppose them, What made these seven so unique was that these transcended the barriers of Evolution. These Seven Lunatic Emperors gained the ability known as Ultimate Evolution . The seven clashed with the origins and managed to overwhelm them. But that was their plan all along... *With the Lunatic Emperor's powers being so overhwelming, the distortions grow larger, causing yet another being to emerge from the space-time rift: Enter: The Emperor of the Gods ... *The Emperor of the Gods one-sidedly overpower the Lunatic Emperors and they are forced to retreat to avoid destruction themselves. The remaining resistance fighters realize that going up against their new enemy is a do-or-die situation. The Lunatic Emperors may have backed down, but as for the others, they didn't budge... Rising Dragon *The White Knights and Reapers both individually decided to take on the Emperor of the Gods, their pride and the allies gained by the Sengoku Fighter Association backing them. The leaders of both factions, White Knight HEAVEN, Lord of Spirits, and Xenom, the Reaper King both lead their respected armies against their enemy. But even their strength was no match, and the Emperor of the Gods resisted them with little effort. With the leaders from both factions down for the count, the Origins continued their conquest. *Meanwhile, Bolshack NEX, went through intense training to achieve the same evolutionary prowess that the Lunatic Emperors received. The Lupia Birds both protected NEX during his training and stood as a line of defense through the process. Through this, Bolshack NEX was able to evolve into Uberdragon Sunburst NEX , and then a step further, achieving the goal of becoming Rising NEX, the Enlightened . Cross Generation *Rising NEX flew off and confronted the seemingly invincible Emperor of the Gods. After an intense fight, Rising NEX managed to somehow pull off a miracle and ultimately destroy their adversary. At the sight off this, the creatures saw the first ray of hope within this war and began to go onto the offensive, pushing the Origins back. The White Knights and the Reapers built fortresses and used them to fight back. But then, just when the war looked inevitable and in the resistance's favor, the beings known as the Genesis Gods appeared from the sky. *Adam and Eve, two gods that were shockingly Evolution Creatures. No one ever imagined such a thing to exist, let alone be before them. It was truly an "Apotheosised Beast", one who could have the powers to change the world. The Origins began to push back with their new leader within their mist, and The Genesis Gods defeated the only trump card the resistance had. And Rising NEX fell at its hands. At that point, the Origins seemed unstoppable. *With the tables turned, the Lupias with their powers managed to not only keep NEX alive, but also grant him a new power. This, was the rebirth of Bolshack NEX... and the birth of Bolshack Cross NEX. Neverending Saga *The White Knights and Reapers summon their trump cards, Cobalt Ulpherion, the White Knight Lord of Spirits, giving the power of Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon to all White Knights, while the Reapers revive their own variant of Ballom, Master of Death, Ballom Monarch, Lord of Dark Reapers. *The evolution cycle continues until it reaches its peak, the Ultimate Evolution MAX. Sarutahiko, the Great Hero is the first to realise this. The first two Ultimate Evolution MAX are Galaxy Destiny, the Super Enlightened and Galaxy Operation Theta, the Super Enlightened. *Original Heart, Ancient Blackmoon Fortress creates the Original Gods, led by Atom, the Divine Core. *The Romanoff and NEX form their very own Ultimate Evolution MAX, Romanoff Kaiser NEX, the Super Enlightened, supported by Darkness Romanoff, the Enlightened and Sunshine NEX, the Enlightened, to battle the Original Gods. It eventually overpowers the gods and wins the war, according to Victory Meteor Moon, the Enlightened. *The White Knights, using their magic, were able to stop Original Heart, which had been transformed into a giant bomb. With this, the war ends, securing peace. *The great war finally ends. But Dorgedos, the Reaper Drake already has seen a new power which will destroy the peace. *Ken's journey finally reaches it's end, being near invincible. Psychic Shock *The Darkness Civilization harnesses the new power of awakening, and shatters the Fiona Pact. The other civilizations eventually learns and uses the new power for themselves too. *The Souls of each civilization is unleashed. **The Light Civilization with Holy Souls, utilise the power of Holy Field, focusing on the power of shields. **The Water Civilization with Magic Souls, utilise the power of Chain, focusing on summoning creatures quickly. **The Darkness Civilization with Evil Souls, utilise the power of Soul Recall, focusing on reusing their graveyard. **The Fire Civilization with Kung Fu Souls, utilise the power of Marshall Touch, sending allies back and gaining their own effects. **The Nature Civilization with Wild Souls, utilise the power of Mana Reburst, summoning themselves from the mana. *Two new factions, the Double Cross and Zeta, are introduced. *Tulk gets eaten up while fishing. Dark Emperor *Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor, first one to learn the power of awakening straight from Pandora Space, and ruler of the Darkness Civilization goes forth and begins to conquer the other civilizations, with the aid of the newer soul, Bloody Soul, which serves the Evil Souls. The Bloody Souls are led by Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise. *The other civilizations, fearing the power of Dias Zeta, form a temporal truce with each other. **The Fire Civilization and Nature Civilization join forces, Kung Fu Soul and Wild Soul joining together, using the power of Solemn Duty. The trump card of these two civilizations is Whitemane Juukai, Earthen Dragonmech. **The Light Civilization and Water Civilization join forces, Holy Soul and Magic Soul joining together, using the power of Freeze. The trump card of these two civilizations is El Destorade, Dragonic Meteor of Taiga. Angelic Wars *The Darkness Civilization, realising that their conquest will not be easy if done alone, joins forces with their former enemies, the Light Civilization. With this alliance, Ashliger, Holy Dark Beast was created, and both Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits and Ballom, Master of Death are fused, creating the ultimate overlord, Ballcadeias. *The Water Civilization, seeing that their allies, the Light Civilization, has joined with the enemy, they quickly approach their former enemies, the Fire Civilization. This alliance, led by Sylvester V Sword, Explosive Taiga, forms other allies such as Doskoi Firststar and Red Scorpion, Electro-mech. *The alliance between the Romanoff and NEX ends, with the two joining other opposing factions. The Romanoff with the Zeta, the NEX with the Double Cross. The two battle, using their psychic power houses, Romanoff Zeta Wizard, the Demon Awakened against Final Storm Double Cross NEX, the Miracle Awakened. *The Nature Civilization, though alone, does not fear, with their new Revenge Chance tactic. The new leader, Kankuro, Peerless Brute, uses new ways to take away the resources of the Darkness Civilization. *Tulk returns, even more lucky than ever. Psychic Splash *Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor successfully conquers and absorbs power from all the civilizations, making him the temporal king of the world. *Five heroes, with their own companions, from each civilization battle Diabolos Zeta. The true nature of the Bloody Souls are revealed, as they were planning to take Diaboloz Z down. **Light Civilization: Five Star, Spirit of Luck along with Lucky Tulk, Oracle of Miracles. **Water Civilization: Cyber G Hogan along with Ribbity Frog. **Darkness Civilization: Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise along with Dark Strike, Reaper Beast. **Fire Civilization: Genji Double Cross, Blastdragon along with Reppi Aini. **Nature Civilization: Kankuro, Peerless Brute along with Princess Cub, the Free Wanderer. *The five successfully defeat Diabolos Z. But then he reveals that it was just his temporal form, and after his defeat, he re-emerges and becomes Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened. He quickly defeats the five heroes. *The five heroes then learn their own art of awakening, becoming psychic creatures themselves, with the help of their companions, who received hyperspatial upgrades themselves. They also receive their own "Blaster"s, **Five Star, Spirit of Luck becomes Lightning Five Star, Heavenly Luck Awakened, with the help of Tulk SP. He uses Five Star Blaster. **Cyber G Hogan becomes Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened, with the help of Ribbity SP. He uses Hogan Blaster. **Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise becomes Darkness Ganveet, the Assassin Awakened, with the help of Dark Strike SP. He uses Ganveet Blaster. **Genji Double Cross becomes Crimson Genji Double Cross, the Swordmaster Awakened, with the help of Reppi SP Aini. He uses Genji Blaster. **Kankuro, Peerless Brute becomes Jungle Kankuro, the Awakened Dramatic, with the help of Princess Cub SP. He uses Kankuro Blaster. *The five join forces to become the ultimate psychic creature, Storm Genji Double Cross, the Super Temporal. Becoming its awakened form, it makes quick work of Devil Diabolos Z. *Diabolos Z, shocked that Ganveet would betray him, states that even when he's defeated, there will be no peace. *The Aliens, original inhabitants of Pandora Space, realise that Diabolos Z wasn't good enough to stay as ruler. They decide to invade the world themselves. Episode 1: First Contact *After the 5 civilizations combined to destroy Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened, the world believed it had regained peace. However, that peace did not last long. *Darkness Yagijou started to see dark omens in what was supposed to be a peaceful world. When strange, new creatures attacked, he understood that the world was starting to move in the direction he had foreseen. *The bodies of aliens were highly abnormal. They had no eyes, large mouths, and orbs that gave off a glowing light were wedged into their skin. Creatures attacked by the aliens sustained many wounds. Those wounds tinged with fervor and shone with great heat. Not a single creature has fully healed from those wounds. *The aliens attacked starting with the strongest. *The ones attacked by the aliens swore revenge. The Hunters boasted incredible power. *Chosen Aliens gain even greater psychic power. The power of Psychic Link. The Hunters stole this ability. *When the Aliens attacked, a vast number of fangs of the Dead Sea Dragon rained down like a hail of bullets. A single one of these annihilated the castle of the White Knights. *The Hunters unleashed the Raging Dragon Lord upon the aliens. Even the aliens were nothing in the face of it. Episode 1: Dark Side *Multicolored aliens are formed. *The war had a deadly secret lurking beneath it. Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Young Leader~ dispatches five Hunters into Pandora Space to learn about the aliens ecology and to discover any weaknesses they could exploit. The five Hunters sent were: **Splitting Ryoudan, Avenging Soldier **Shan Bell, Light Weapon **Aqua Jet **Thunder Blade, Wolf Tiger **Eternal Meteor Kaiser *The five of them met a dying Mother Alien, who said that "the people are in danger" before dying. *Apparently, Alien Father too was also dying, not before contacting his emissary, named "Unknown". As the Unknown made its way to deliver its message, it was almost killed by the Princess of the aliens. Jin, finding him, couldn't just leave him to die, even though he was the enemy, saying that "that's just the man I am". It is revealed that this Unknown is Codename Sorge. *Meanwhile, with his disappointment in the failure of the Zeta, Gil Fuji, Yokozuna leads an Alien Troop to attack the Darkness Civilization Hunter Base. He, Geo Ohzeki Hamlet and Zabi Komusubi Flower Psychic Link into Unryu Deis Izu, Great Yokozuna to completely Extinguish the base. However standing up to them are the young and brave Darkness Generals, Volg Thunder and Thunder Tiger. In their anger, they Psychic Link into Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast and defeat their intruders. The Aliens begin to plan their counterattack. Episode 1: Gaial Victory *On behalf of the Queen of the aliens, the Five Warriors return home to begin the search for Pudding Pudding, the Eternal. The representatives of the search, Forever Meteor Kaiser (formerly Eternal Meteor Kaiser), Sakon Pippi and Ukon Pippi find themselves within the Fiona Woods where they find the princess at last. *Meanwhile, The Rangers of Gaia, five multicolored Alien warriors who are also searching for the Princess are attacked by a strange creature. Afterward, they receive a message from the mysterious 'Richard' who claims to be a servant of the princess and even offers to return her home safely. At the same time, Jin also receives a message from Richard saying that he will aid his hunters in the search for her. *As a sign of Peace, Zabi Libra, Lord of Demons Cosmo Cebu Lambda and Geo Rebirth Universe land in the Fiona forest with their alien army to meet with Forever Meteor Kaiser, only to turn on them and burn the forest down to the ground. the mysterious Richard makes himself known and pierces the princess in the shoulder, mortally wounding her. He reveals himself to be Codename Sorge, one of the masterminds behind the war. He explains how he wants the war to continue, and by doing that he needs to kill the princess as he did both her parents. Angered by this sudden revelation, Forever Meteor Kaiser Psychic Links into Gaial Meteor Kaiser, effortlessly destroying a surprised Sorge and his troops. *The Victory against Codename Sorge was a Bittersweet one however, as the Princess of the Aliens was dead. However, within her body, a mysterious light emerged, healing the wounds of both the Aliens and Hunters alike. Afterward, she awoke from her death-like state and was reunited with her resurrected mother and father. On a happy note, with the misunderstanding between both factions solved,the War between the Hunters and Aliens was brought to an end and both races celebrated the end of the war. *However, the Unknowns were far from done... Episode 1: Rising Hope *With the war behind them, Gaial Kaiser and Meteor Kaiser escort the princess back to Pandora Space to be reunited with her parents. There a big feast is thrown in celebration of the ending of the war. *Disgusted by Sorge's failure, Codename Thirteen, a fellow Unknown takes it upon himself to destroy Padora Space once and for all. *During the celebration, Alien Mother and Father joined together as Infinite Orchestra of love to sing a song to their beloved daughter. Unbeknownst to them unfortunately Codename 13 already began his attack, sending a star towards Pandora Space, killing both Alien Mother and Father and destroying Pandora Space. *Devastated by her parents demise and seeking revenge on their assassin, Pudding, with the help of her escorts banded together to become the ultimate Psychic Super Creature: Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vaniglory. Despite the destruction of Pandora Space, which was the main source of the Psychic Link Powers, the trio managed to surpass the restriction and preform a Victory Link. With their new-found powers, they quickly destroy Codename 13. *Their victory over 13 is short-lived however by the sudden appearance of Codename Sherlock, who breaks the link and destroys Gaial Kaiser. Pudding and Meteor Kaiser survive, but are separated from each other. *With both the King and Queen dead and the Princess incapacitated, the surviving Alien and Hunters join together and combine their forces.Twin Boys of the Fire Civilization are the first out of this new unison: No Arguments! Onimaru Boy, and Change of Mind! Bakel, Cloud Ogre. They are taken into custody by the Defenders of Hope, who vow to avenge the aliens when the time comes in the near future... Episode 2: Golden Age * With Pandora Space gone, the power of the Psychic Creatures began to decline drastically, making the balance of power in the creature world tilt to its side. The Guards of Hope were formed, composed of Rhapsody, Pepper, Funk, Clap and Silva lead by Onimaru one of the "Twins of Hope." This order was created to defend the Creature World during its weak state. * One day, pyramid-like crystals rained from the sky. Unknown in their origin, the Guards defended the people as much as they could, but in the commotion, Onimaru's Brother, Bakel, was kidnapped. It was soon learned, that Silva was feeding information of the Guards of Hope to the Unknown, revealing his traitorous actions. Pepper as well decided to turn his back on his fellow guards, siding with Silva. Despite their betrayal, Rhapsody, Funk and Clap made an oath to Onimaru to protect him and decided to hold on to that. * As the Unknown Forces began to move in and take over, a group of Humans, Initiates and Dreammates rose to oppose them. Lead by Oninaguri, Infinite Fist, this Organization of resistance fighters was known as Golden Age. * Golden Age was joined by many other factions throughout the Creature World, such was the Fire Civilization's Red Command Dragons, thanks to the Oni Warriors, who provided the bulk, the Academia members from the Water Civilization, who provided research for Golden Age, the "Family of Blossoms" from Nature and the "Demon Dolls" from Darkness, and together, they preformed their first mission: Saving the Hedrians from the Unknown. * Joining alongside them was Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" an old friend on Onimaru, who is revealed to be a grown version of Gaial Baby, a reincarnated Gaial Kaiser. On the other hand, Armored Dragons, Angel Command, Zombie Dragons, Giants, Great Mecha Kings and Leviathans sided with the Unknowns. * From the battlefield, the creature Hatchaki greeted them, but suddenly turned against them and attacked. It's learned that those mysterious pyrimaids are known as "Tristones" and they have the ability to control any creature infected with them making them killing machines. The creatures infected came to be known as "Unnoise". It was then that they encountered a new enemy: Codename Orewaleo . Oninaguri and Orewaleo began to battle, and while being able to be on equal footing with one another, it was Oninaguri who fell. They fell back, but not before forgetting their enemy. * Onimaru with Oninaguri's help, was able to achieve a new power and evolve into Onimaru "Explosion", Golden Age . After their initial retreat, Golden Age continued to press forward, but this time, they were confronted by a second Light Unknown: Codename Oreore Lionel. Onimaru and Lionel fought but they were suddenly interrupted by a being that Golden Age didnt see coming. * A Zenith – a creature that has transcended beyond the restrictions of the five civilizations. Zeniths are creatures born from the thoughts of existing creatures. However, those thoughts soon came to life and those thoughts kept reaching for the infinity of time and space until the Zeniths were born.While creatures wished to gain such a power, these creatures, the Unknowns, have obtained it. Episode 2: Victory Rush Episode 2: Golden Dragon Episode 2: Great Miracle Episode 3: Rage vs God *10,000 years have passed since the defeat of Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" by the hands of Onimaru. And after the disappearance of Pandora Space, Hunters and Aliens were no longer seen. Onimaru and Shuramaru became a legend and the formers battle with Shangri-La became a myth for a cult named Oracle. *Oracles reigned as "Messengers of Gods", claiming their aim to be peace in the world. To this end, they wanted to unify the hearts of all creatures. And so, Oraclions, the new 'Gods' were brought forth from the Zero Civilization, who caused miracles with their powers. But, these 'Gods' that Oracles produced were different than the old races of Gods previously seen. However their power was "appropriate" to be called a real God. Oracles with these "Gods of Zero" tried to keep the world pacified. *However, people who exploited the power of Zero to govern the world were also not a few. This power held overwhelming Destructive and stagnating capabilities. As a support, the heinous Earth Eaters thought to conform to the doctrine, fear was needed first. In addition, in this doctrine of Oracles Stangnation was used as a synonym of peace. Therefore this "peace" also resulted in boredom throughout the world. Still, because of the reconstructive powers of the Oracles, the faith of their devotees continued to grow. They soon took over various races, like Grand Devils, Snow Faeries, Flame Commands, Earth Eaters, Arc Seraphims, etc. Among these followers, some would even sacrifice their lives for Oraclions. *It was this cult of Oracles that created the Gods known as Oraclions, but the supreme leader of Oracles himself became a god as well. In addition to these the soul of some Gods was blown in the Zero civilization creating "God Nova"s the most significant among these was Yomi, who came to be called Yomi, Humanity God. *On the other hand, there also were some stray that didn't live in the cities built by Orales. It was them whose ways of fighting were not tied to the common ones so far, which was using the various parts of their bodies themselves as weapons, those were called Outrages. The higher echelons of Oracles started to fear these secret rebels. These rebellions aimed at freedom from Oracles 'World Domination', acting according to their impulses and beliefs. *There was a cult to get another believer with the Kourin of Oraclions , but the balance slumps at a certain border. Suddenly one day, some Outrage appeared who could deform their whole bodies. Among the complete set of outlaws of Outrages, some were unparalleled, people called them 'Exiles'. *With the advent of Exiles, outrages rose up, thus smashing the Oracles' peace. Exiles clearly became the symbols of Anti-Oracle forces within Outrages. Just as Onimaru rebelled against the Unknown in the past. *Oracles wanted peace while Outrages wanted to live freely. Thus, the fight unlike any war ever begun, at last. *On the other hand, since the Zenith disappeared from the world, Tristone began to think about their own significance. It lead to such events, no one had expected at that time... Episode 3: Dead & Beat Category:Trivia Category:TCG Category:OCG Category:Gameplay